In numerous fields, including organic chemistry and molecular biology, there is a growing need for efficient and cost-effective methods to perform fluorescent detection. The optics required to differentiate several fluorescent wavelengths and the excitation wavelength while simultaneously illuminating a sample with light is often complex and expensive. Developing devices that utilize the characteristic decay time of fluorophores instead of emission spectra can provide a cost-effective alternative to heavier and larger form factors involving optical filters.